


The World Turned Upside Down

by goldtintedskies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtintedskies/pseuds/goldtintedskies
Summary: Ava thinks about her life before and after meeting Sara, as she gets ready for their first date.





	1. Look Into Your Eyes And The Sky's The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much
> 
> I totally did not write this instead of doing my coursework that's due in in 4 days :/
> 
> If people like this, I might write more of their dates so let me know in the comments!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @chasethecolour

Ava likes rules. They help everything make sense in life.

Ever since she was little she had trusted in them. Middle school and high school had been tough, being openly gay in a Catholic school was no easy feat especially when even the teachers were out to get her. Following the rules was a way to survive, keeping her head down and working hard stopped people from having more of a reason to target her. 

It was the same in the army, she still had to keep quiet about her sexuality, until the repeal of DADT but even after then it was only a few short months until Rip whisked her away to work for the Time Bureau. She had risen through the ranks in both organisations by following the rules and working hard, the only difference being that she learnt that standing out instead of keeping her head down was the way to get noticed by her superiors. 

But the rules remained her safe place.

A guarantee of employment and what had been an interesting job to begin with.

Truth be told she was getting bored with dealing with the anachronisms before she had met Sara. Before her, Nate and Ray broke into the Time Bureau offices in Star City, Ava had truly hated them, for their screw up, breaking the whole of time itself, made her job a pain. 

And then she met Sara and her world turned upside down.

Sara, who hated rules. 

Sara, who was the opposite of safe. 

Sara, who made her feel alive in the way her job at the Bureau hadn’t in a long time.

Sara who had lived and died and lived again, all while Ava followed protocols and regulations and never stepped out of line.

Ava was two years older than Sara by the normal way of counting, and older still taking away the time when Sara had been dead and yet Sara had lived more life than Ava had. 

Now, more than ever, Ava wanted to live and wanted to love. She wanted to love Sara and feel alive in her arms. 

Ava took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts in her head. She checked her pockets to make sure the booking confirmation for two at a Michelin star winning restaurant in New York hadn’t fallen out since the last time she checked, two minutes ago. 

She took another deep breath, straightened her blazer and dialed the coordinates for Sara’s quarters on Waverider into her Time Courier.

She smiled nervously and stepped through the portal.


	2. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner doesn't quite go to plan, but when does anything when Sara Lance is involved?

The sound of cutlery clinking fills the space between Sara and Ava as they eat. The voices of the other restaurant patrons fade into a monotonous hum, droning on in the background while Ava watches Sara wolf down her steak, as she slowly cuts her pan seared salmon into evenly sized pieces.

“What are you doing?” asks Sara, “trying to make sure there’s an equal amount of calories in each bite?”

“It’s been scientifically proven that eating smaller pieces of food aids digestion” Ava shoots back

With a loud noise that causes a number of the other diners to turn and glare at her, Sara puts down her cutlery 

“Sorry I’m being such a lousy date, I haven’t done this in a long time”

Not since before everything happened on the Queen’s Gambit and her life changed forever.

Not since Olly.

She’d never done anything like this with Nyssa, there hadn't exactly been many fancy restaurants in Nanda Parbat.

And she had had barely any time with Snart before, before….

“It’s okay, I’m a bit out of practice myself” 

Ava snaps her out of her reprieve

“Truthfully, I”

She begins before they are interupted as her and Sara’s comms both activate at the same time.

“It’s the Time Bureau”

“It’s my team”

“A level 9 anachronism in the middle of the Blitz, threatening to change history as we know it” breathes Ava, already typing coordinates into her time courier.

“Strange, I got told that it was only a level 2, but there's only one way to find out”, said Sara, with a grin as she stands up and throws some cash down on the table.

“Anyway, I’ve never been much of a dinner and a show girl”

Ava grabs her by her arm and pulls her out of the restaurant as they both run into the alleyway behind and through the portal Ava creates, in one fluid movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter takes place in the UK because I have no idea what new york is like


End file.
